


yellow heart

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nude Photos, snapchat mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are quite a lot of mistakes a person can make when people shift up and down their snapchat best friends list, and it happens by chance that jackson fucks up the order on jinyoung’s phone by sending him endless videos of himself lip-syncing to old pop songs.</p>
<p>aka au where jinyoung sends jaebum nudes by accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow heart

**Author's Note:**

> ok so every time i post a fic i promise myself the next one won't be jj project but alas here i am, posting another jj project ficlet sigh
> 
> just for the ppl who dont use snapchat! u can send pictures & videos for up to 10 seconds and u can text chat with ppl. people can screenshot ur pics and ur phone will notify you. you have a best friends list of up to 8 ppl (i think) and the order changes depending on how much u snap them. u have 'streaks' which is how many days uve snapchatted continuously and emojis are put next to usernames to signify different things (the yellow heart emoji means ultimate best friends on each others lists)
> 
> hopefully that explains it!! sorry for this im such a sinner

there are quite a lot of mistakes a person can make when people shift up and down their snapchat best friends list, and it happens by chance that jackson fucks up the order on jinyoung’s phone by sending him endless videos of himself lip-syncing to old pop songs. 

for most people this might not be an issue (they can read can’t they? usernames don’t just change and jinyoung's never altered them) but for a skilled hoe like jinyoung, snapchatting certain people has become particular habit for him. okay he admits it- he likes sex, he likes sexting, and he likes hooking up with random, hot people on dating sites. the sheer number of nameless people in his contacts, added from tinder or grindr or whatever else, is pretty astounding (but damn has he received  _ a lot  _ of dick pics for it). 

his friends are perfectly aware of his habits, and he makes sure to keep them out of it (except when jackson’s horny and wants the juicy details) so he’s never had any issues with it. although there was that incredibly embarrassing time when he went a little overboard with the tequila, had some  _ really  _ rough sex and ended up on jaebum’s couch unable to walk without pain for the entire day afterwards. that time really fucking sucked. besides that though he keeps it out of their lives. 

 

the real problem is when jackson soars to the top of his best friends list (fuck you jackson nobody wants to see you mouthing along to justin bieber) and jaebum is bumped down to second, where wonpil usually resides. now.. jaebum and jinyoung are best friends, super best friends, their 248 day streak is enough to prove that but there are certain things that jinyoung keeps on the downlow, even from him. 

jinyoung had met wonpil at a party thrown by his friend jimin a few months back and they’d hit it off immediately, to the extent where they'd been caught dry humping in a closet together, much to jaebum’s displeasure (“dude what the fuck i’ve been looking for you for 40 minutes! we need to leave now!”), and had exchanged numbers. it had lead to some friendly chit-chat, then slightly more inappropriate messages until certain lewd images were being exchanged. 

jinyoung wasn’t new to nudes but he enjoyed sending them to wonpil in particular, who was always filled with kind words of praise to give him (what? he likes the attention), and found it becoming more of a habit than anything. he also liked receiving them from wonpil too so it was a pretty fair deal they had going on. 

eventually wonpil had managed to do what no man had done before, he’d managed to break into jinyoung's best friends list  _ without  _ being one of his best friends, so there he sat, just under jaebum (followed by mark, youngjae, jackson, yugyeom, bambam and jimin). 

 

so im sure you can imagine what happens when the little yellow heart emoji sits next to jackson's name at the top of his list, jaebum underneath it, with wonpil underneath that. It means some unfortunate snaps are sent to an entirely wrong person.

as soon as he notices that he’s just sent nudes (dirty ones at that) to  _ jaebum  _ he yells loudly and taps desperately at his screen, trying to undo it, but its too late. they've been sent and theres nothing he can do. the whole situation is worsened greatly by the fact that jinyoung may or may not have been harbouring a teeny (ok its not that small) crush on his best friend for the past 4 years, or whatever.

 

he wants to slap himself for being so stupid and sending them to his second contact out of habit but instead he turns his wrath on jackson. he's never been good at taking responsibility.

 

**Jackson i'm gonna fucking kill u!!!!!**

 

He types angrily, holding down the message to save it, ensuring jackson will see it. a few moments later he’s graced with a response.

 

**what did i do this time**

 

**I SENT NUDES TO JAEBUM BY ACCIDENT**

**NUDES, JACKSON**

**JAEBUM**

**I'M SO DEAD I WANT TO DIE**

**I'M RUNNING AWAY TO CANADA**

 

**GHJFKDF U WHAT**

**shut up u hate the cold u couldnt handle canada**

**wait why is this my fault??**

 

**U sent those videos of u singing along to bieber's entire music catalog and fucked up my best friends list**

**I meant to send them to wonpil but sent them to jaebum by accident**

**I'm so dead ;n;**

**Jaebums gonna see those…………….why me**

 

**oh**

**um**

**sorry about that pal**

**i was just bored? i didnt mean for this to happen**

**im really sorry**

**maybe jaebum will understand?**

 

**It doesn't matter if he does or not because he will have seen me naked!!!!!**

 

**uh yea**

**i cant help u out there**

 

jinyoung sighs loudly because there’s no use taking this out on Jackson, there’s nothing to be done about it at this point but it’s stressing him out that the little pink arrow is sitting there, filled with the colour that tells him jaebum hasn't seen it yet. theres nothing worse than sitting out your impending doom. 

he explains the situation to mark over chat and mark doesn't seem very impressed.

**Im not saying I approve of this but mayb take jbs phone before he sees it? Open it and skip it**

**But if he catches u do NOT fess up that I told u to**

**Otherwise I’ll lose our streak on purpose**

 

**U wouldn't dare**

 

**Oh yes I would**

**All 189 days, down the drain**

 

**Easy there Satan**

**Ok how do i get to his phone??? he's at his house and i'm at mine**

 

**Idk thats up to you**

 

**Ok lemme think up a plan i’ll get back to you**

 

jinyoung returns to his feed to ask bambam for some advice when his eyes go wide and he feels his blood run cold. the pink arrow is no longer vivid and bright but a hollow shell of what it once was, an outline of a pink arrow left in its place. jaebum’s seen it.

 

**ABORT ABORT HE JUST OPENED THEM OH MY GOD FUCK ME I WANT TO DIE**

 

he doesn't wait for marks reply as he locks his phone and hurls it onto his beanbag, screaming into his pillow with frustration. this day could not possibly get any worse.

 

he goes downstairs and eats his breakfast cereal with the most pained expression he’s even eaten cereal with before.

it’s almost been the worst half hour of jinyoung’s life before he checks his phone again. he blinks at the notifications on his screen, mortified.

 

**Def_Soul_JB replayed your snap!**

**Def_Soul_JB screenshotted your snap!**

**Def_Soul_JB screenshotted your snap!**

 

he wants to break down the door to jaebum’s house and throw his phone out of the window but he’s also very confused?

he unlocks his phone and checks the notifications. it’s right- the chat says that jaebum has indeed screenshotted his fucking nudes.

there's a single snap from jaebum and when jinyoung dares open it, its a shot of his sleepy eyes and raised eyebrows with the caption ‘Nice’ written on it. jinyoung wants the ground to swallow him up whole but he can also sense his cheeks heating up and its a conflicting feeling.

he opens his chat with jackson once more.

 

**HE SCREENSHOTTED THEM???**

**I…….WHAT THE FUCK**

 

jackson's response is instant.

 

**woah what**

**maybe he has a thing for u omg?**

**that would be cool since uve been crushing on him since forever**

 

jinyoung scoffs.

 

**Have not!**

**He also sent me a message saying ‘nice’ ???????**

**This is the worst**

**This is why u shouldn't send nudes kids**

 

**omg jinyoung u have 2 reply**

 

**No i don't**

**I'm buying a one way ticket to canada**

 

**yes u do ask him why he screenshotted or smth**

 

**Ugh i hate u**

 

**no u dont, best friend ;^)**

 

even though he doesn't want to, he knows he will have to talk to jaebum at some point so he may as well get this out of the way now while using technology.

 

**Hey uh, sorry about that**

**Jackson fucked up my best friends list and u got bumped down**

**And i accidentally sent u the wrong snap**

**If u couldn't tell**

 

he almost dies twice over while typing it out but manages to send it and save it without any permanent damage. he bites his lip anxiously as he awaits a reply.

 

**Aw so they weren't for me then?**

**:-((**

**Dw about it though, we’ve gotta try and get that yellow heart back from Jackson!**

 

what.

jinyoung cant believe how normal jaebum is being about this. how dare he!?

 

**Dude wtf**

**Why did u screenshot?**

**Why are u not sending me 13536 seconds about why i shouldn't still be sending nudes to random guys?**

 

the reply takes a while but it eventually comes and his phone pings at its arrival.

 

**I screenshotted them cause I liked them**

**Sorry that's really awkward**

**I forgot snapchat notifies you about that stuff**

 

jinyoung rolls his eyes but he knows his cheeks are bright pink, if the warmth in his face and the speed of his heartbeat is anything to go by.

 

**Sigh dw it's fine**

**So……..u weren't super appalled?**

 

**Nope**

**The opposite actually**

**Like I was surprised at first**

**But I thought you were just fishing for compliments**

**Cause I know you love attention ;-)**

 

jinyoung's face goes even pinker, if thats possible at this point.

 

**Shut up**

 

he chews at his lip wondering if it' okay to send what he's thinking. maybe if he turns it into a joke everything will be ok?

 

**So did i turn u on ;) haha**

 

**You could say that**

 

jinyoung screams silently as he reads jaebum's message and falls back onto his bed. is he cyber flirting with his best friend? the same best friend he accidentally sent lewd nudes to? the one that he also has a huge fucking gay ass crush on? 

his phone pings again and he looks down.

 

**Aha just kidding, you do take very attractive pictures though, I can see why guys fall for u 24/7**

 

jinyoung rolls his eyes at the message but smiles a small smile to himself, proud in the knowledge that jaebum screenshotted pictures of him of his own volition.

 

**Sure sure, ur definitely not going to add that to ur wank bank ;)**

 

**Shut up Jirongie**

**Now get back to using that pretty mouth of yours to practice for your english oral exam**

**If you fail I'm gonna be very disappointed :-(**

**(even though I know you won't)**

 

jinyoung chuckles and ghosts his fingers over his lips, grinning at the way jaebum described them.

 

**Will do**

**Bye!**

**Thank u for the motivation <3**

**Let's get that yellow heart back :)**

 

**Good luck!**

**Yes, let's :-)**

  
  


Jaebum takes a deep breath as he locks his phone and clutches it to his chest. Oh he is  _ definitely  _ adding those pictures to his wank bank.

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention im reaaaally lowkey into wonpil/jinyoung im sorry anyway this was inspired by my friends list getting fucked up its fine i didnt send nudes i sent a video of my cat but i was like....imagien...........  
> hope it was alright to read??!!!!! it is unbeta'd + 4am here so pls dont judge 2 hard also thank y'all for always being the kindest <3


End file.
